MI PESADIILA NO FUE UN SUEÑO
by anna carolina
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA SOBRE EL PASADO DE ANNA ES COMOS I ESA SERIA ÑLA SEÑAL POR SU CARACTER NO OLVIDEN PONER REVIEWS


MI PESADILLA O FUE UN SUEÑO  
  
ESTE FANFIC ES MI NOVENO FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE  
  
RECUERDO ESOS AÑOS ATRÁS QUE SIEMPRE QUISE QUE FUERA UN SUEÑO PERO PORQUE TUVO QUE SER REAL? RECUERDO:  
  
ESTABA EN MI CUERTO VIVIENDO MALOS MOMENTOS CUANDO TENIA 5 AÑOS :  
  
MAMA DE ANNA: AMOR VOY POR ANNA L COLEGIO PAPA DE ANNA: QUE ME IMPORTA Y VETE M.A:QUE TIENES AMOR? P.A : QUE TE IMPORTA QUE NO VAS A IR POR LA NIÑA?  
  
30 MIN DESPUÉS  
  
M.A: YA LLEGE AMOR P.A: A SI ANNA: HOLA PAPA  
  
QUERIÉNDOLO SALUDARLO PERO EL NO ACEPTO MI BESO  
  
P.A: A SI HOLA DEJAME VER LA TERE QUIERES? M.A: NO LE CONTESTES P.A ENTONCES COMO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA EH? CONTESTAME  
  
M.A NO DEBERIAS CONTESTARLE ASI ES SOLO UNA NIÑA P.A QU ME IMPORTA M.A: VOY A SALIR NO TARDO TE DEJO A ANNA  
  
P.A: PORQUE NO TE LA LLEVAS? M.A: PORQUE VOY A SALIR  
  
ESCUCHABA QUE MI PAPA ME ODIABA ESO ME DOLIA QUERIA IR A JUGAR CON MIS AMIGOS. PERO.  
  
P.A: SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ANNA: CREI QUE MAMA DEJO L PUERTA ABIERTA P.A MIRA NIÑAAMI NO ME ENGAÑA NADIE SI VEN ACA ANNA: NO PAPA NO PE GES POR FAVOR!!!  
  
MI PAPA ME ESTABA JALANDO DEL BRAZO AL MISO TIEMPO LATIMANDOME Y LLEVÁNDOME HACIE MI CUERTO ME AVENTO A LA CAMA  
  
P.A:AHÍ TE QUEDAS Y NI TRATES DE SAIR ENTENDISTE? ANNA: NO PAPA NO ME ENCIERRES PAPA ¡!!!  
  
TRATE DE SALIR PERO . ME CERRO LA PUERTA CON LLAVE  
  
4 HORAS DESPUÉS  
  
M.A: YA LLEGE AMOR..DONDE ESTA ANNA? P.A: ENCERRADA EN SU CUARTO M.A: PORQUE LA ENCERRASTE? P.A: POR QUE NO HACIA CASO M.A: NO TENIASM PORQUE ENCERRARLA  
  
MI MADRE PORFIN ME ABRIO CON MI LLANTO..  
  
ANNA: MAMA!!! M.A: ANNA MI VIDA ESTAS BIEN?  
  
ANNA: SI MAMA  
  
NO SENTAMOS EN LA CAMA  
  
M.A: QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?  
  
ANNA: ESQUE. QURIA IR A JUGAR CON MIS AMIGAS . MI PAPA. SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ME QUERIA SALIR. Y ME EMPEZO A PEGAR.Y DESPUÉS ME ENCERRO EN MI CUERTO  
  
M.A: ES TERRIBLE. PERO NO TE PREOCUPES LINDA ..PORQUE YO VOY ARREGLAR TODO CON TU PADRE.  
  
ANNA: T.Q.M MAMA  
  
M.A : YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO  
  
MAMA ME DIO UN BESO EN LA FRENTE  
  
M.A: YA DUÉRMETE  
  
ANNA: SI MAMI  
  
ERAN LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE YO ESTABA MUY DORMIDA.. AL DIA SIGUIENTE PAPA NO ESTABA  
  
ANNA: MAMA ME DEJAS IR A JUGAR CON MIS AMIGAS?  
  
M.A SI LINDA MIENTRAS YO ESTAB YO FUI A BUSCAR A MIS AMIGAS  
  
ANNA: DISCULPE SEÑORA ESTA CAROLINE  
  
SEÑO: CAROLINE?? DISCULPANIÑA PERO HACE 3 DIAS NOS MUDAMOS AQUÍ  
  
MIENTRAS QUE IBA CAMINO A MI CASA  
  
M.A: DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS? P.A: CON UNOS AMIGOS.. HIP.. VAYA LINDA TIENES UNA GEMELA.. A NO ES CIERTO..HIP .SON 4  
  
M.A: MIRA COMO VIENES .. BORRACHO COMO SIEMPRE PORQUE NUNCA ESTAS CON TU HIJA?  
  
PA: HIP. QUE ME INTERESA ESHA NIÑA. HIP  
  
CUNDO YO ESTABA DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA  
  
M.A: ME CHOCA NI UN SOLO DIA PUEDES ESTAR CON ELLA SOLO LO QUE HACES ES PEGARLE  
  
P.A: SE LO.HIP.. MERECE  
  
M.A: YA BAJALE!!!!! HAY ME CANSE QUE SIEMRE DIERIO LLEGES BRRACHO GOLPES ATU HIJA. NUNC HUBIERA ESTADO SOLA . O QUE ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS EL DIA QUE MATASTE A TU PROPIO HIJO?  
  
P.A. A SI .LO AUGE.HIP  
  
ESA NOCHE MAMA ESTABA EN EL BAÑO. EN EL DIA SIGUIENTE ENCONTRE A MAMA TIRADA EN LA COCINA  
  
M.A: MAMA!!! MAMA!!!  
  
CON UN FUERTE LLANTO UN FUERTE DOLOR  
  
P.A: TU MADRE ESTA MUERTA M.A: QUE LE HICISTE? P.A: YO NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE TRATE DE SALIRME CORRIENDO PERO MI PAPA ME ALCANZO Y ME STAB GRITANDO Y LASTIMANDO  
  
P.A: TU TE VAS Q UEDAR AQUÍ CONMIGO ENTENDISTE!!!  
  
ANNA: BUEA!!! MEE ESTAS LASTIMANDO:.. SEÑOR: SUELTALA!!!!. COMO SE ATREVE A TRATAR ASI A ESTA POBRFE NIÑA  
  
ME ESCONDI DETRÁS DEL EL SEÑOR. ANNA: YA NO TE SOPORTO PAPA!!!! YA ME CANSE QUE DIERO ME ESTES GOLPEANDO!!!!  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGO LA POLICIA PARA LLAVARSE A MI PAPA A LA CARCEL ..  
  
SEÑOR : ESTAS BIEN???. VEN VAMOS A LLEVARTE CON TU MAMA ANNA: CREO QUE NO SE PODRA SEÑOR:PORQUE? ANA: ELLA ESTA.MUERTA? SEÑOR: QUE LE PASO? ANNA: PAPA LA MALTRATABA Y LA MATO SEÑOR: Y TUS HERMANOS ¿? ANNA: NO TENGO HERMANOS SEÑOR: BUENO COMO NO TIENES A DONDE IR TE LLAVARE A MI CASA  
  
CUANDO LLEGAMOS A SU CASA.  
  
SEÑOR:: HIJO!!!!! ¿??:YA VOY SEÑOR: HIJO TE PRESENTO A ANNA ELLA VIVIRA CON NOSOTROS DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE SEÑOR: ANNA EL ES YOH ,YOH ELLA ES ANNA YOH: MUCHO GUSTO  
  
CON UNA RISA EN TUROSTRO  
  
ANNA: HO- HOLA  
  
YOH: PAPA . SEÑOR: SI? YOH. QUIEN ES ELLA  
  
EL PAPA DE YOH LE CONTO LA HISTORIA CRECIMOS JUNTOS Y ASI DECISIMOS HECERNOS PROMETIDOS BUENO LOS PADRES DE YOH FUERON LOS QUE DECIDIERON .  
  
14 AÑOS DESPUÉS YOH: ANNA.QUEE HACES ANNA: NADA . DE REPENTE ME LLAGARON RECUERDOS .. DE MI PASADO YOH: AAA Y VEO ANNA: NUNCA QUISE DECIRTE NADA PERO. CUANDO TENIAMOS 14 AÑOS . NO QUISE CONTARTE NADA .. POR ESO ESTABA CON ESE CARÁCTER POR ESO. TE TRATABA ASI .DE FEO  
  
EMPEMPEZE A LLORAR ..  
  
YOH LE AGARRRO LA BARBILLA Y LE DIO UN BESO EN SUS LABIOS  
  
YOH: NO TE PREOCUPES ANNA EL PASADO ES EL PASADO EN FUTURO ES EL FUTURO.. TIENES ASMIGOS NO TE FALTA NADA  
  
ANNA: PERO TENGO QU DECIRTE ALGO MAS . 2 COSAS  
  
YOH: QUE? ANNA LA PRIMERA QUE TUVE UN.. YOH: NO ME DIGAS QUE TUVISTE UN BEBE? ANNA: YOH!..E TUVE UN HERMANO YOH: QUE PASO? ANNA: PUES . MI PADRE LO MATO YOH: LO SIENTO . ANNA. NO TE PREOCUPES YOH: Y LA OTRA? ANNA: EN VERDAD QUIERES ABERLO? YOH: SI  
  
ANNA LE DIO UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS A YOH  
  
ANNA: QUE TE AMO VAMONOS LOS DEMAS NOS ESTAN EPERANDO YOH: SI. POR CIERTO ME CUENTAS LA HISTORIA? ANNA: YOH. Y LA HISTORIA SE VUEVE A REPETIR  
  
ASI OLVIDE MI PASADO A LADO DE YOH 4 AÑOS DESPUÉS ME CASE CON YOH, HORO SE CASO CON TAMAO, LEN SE CASO CON PILIKA.HAO AUN NO TENIA CON QUIEN . ASI UE TODOS TUVIMOS HIJOS YO E YOH TUVIMOS 2 UNA NIÑA Y UN NIÑO HORO Y TAMAO TUVIERON 2 LEN Y PILIKA 1 HAO SEGUIA BUSCADO  
  
FIN.. 


End file.
